


The Great Game

by CamyusSnowman



Series: Utapri Fanzine 2020 [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyusSnowman/pseuds/CamyusSnowman
Summary: Renarty decides to amuse himself with Masa H Watson's company.
Series: Utapri Fanzine 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029690
Kudos: 3





	The Great Game

Renarty would not call running into Masa an inconvenience in the slightest. The professor seemed to be crossing paths with the novelist frequently as of late. _But that was to be expected_ , he mused, especially when Renarty welcomed every encounter. Masa was none-the-wiser and simply took Renarty’s company amicably. Renarty smiled as he strolled along the plaza with the novelist by his side.

“All your novels thus far have been magnificent pieces, but if I may request as a fan of your work, wouldn’t it be a wonderful idea, and an exhilarating change of pace, to introduce a new character into the picture?” 

Masa’s brow lifted in intrigue: he couldn’t possibly imagine what the professor would begin rambling about now. The silence was a cue for the professor to continue speaking.

Renarty went on to proposition the scheme of one mastermind which could potentially rival the genius of the beloved detective. A real challenge with high stakes— someone who could finally corner Tokilock into a valley of fear. “Listen,” he continues by carefully placing a hand to Masa’s shoulder, “Mr. Holmes has brilliantly and nearly effortlessly concluded many cases. It's a pleasure to read of his successes. However, now is the perfect time for the story to evolve! What do you say, Masa?” 

Masa let out a sheepish chuckle, nearly breathless at the professor’s passionate monologue. “My, Renarty, it seems you have given this plenty of thought. And while your enthusiasm for the series is greatly appreciated— I write these novels on true accounts of Tokilock and nothing less. Should I desire to one day begin work on fiction, rest assured, I will remember this conversation.” 

“You flatter me, Masa. Though it is a shame; keep this one thing in mind.” Renarty glanced at Masa. “Just because something has not happened now, does not indicate it will never happen in the future.”

Masa stared back unbelieving. Surely, he must be jesting. Renarty simply returned the look with a glint in his eye and a smirk on the verge of breaking out. Nothing is said between the two for a second before they break out into a hearty laugh. “Professor!” Masa started, “Have you thought of pursuing a career in the arts as well? You have a gift, I can tell. If what you’ve shared with me were to be the case, then I sincerely hope to never meet this man in my life.” He commented, shaking his head with a sigh as he continued down the path towards Baker Street. What a mind that professor seemed to have.

Renarty lagged behind, entertained by Masa’s easygoing dismissal.  _ Well, it’ll come back around to him sooner or later. Only then, Masa will realize the truth and the reward will be sweeter yet. _ The smile on his own face quickly returned to its typical perpetual smirk as he watched Masa depart. Renarty adjusted the hold to his cane before beginning to whistle an unassuming tune and went onwards on his own path.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of two short stories I was given the opportunity to write for Prismatic V2! If you'd like to look more into the project, please feel free to check them out @UtapriFanzine on Twitter!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
